


Mikado

by Radiolaria



Category: Leverage
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, huddling for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing they agreed on since the beginning of the trip was how comfortable Hardison was to sleep on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikado

**Author's Note:**

> Different style, roughly familiar lighting because those five wouldn't be caught cuddling in the daylight.

 

Nate had anticipated everything, from plan F merging into I the moment their mark fired her assistant and unexpectedly named Sophie chief of staff, to Parker having a close encounter with the ground after a tête-à-tête with an irresponsibly unkempt balcony; from Hardison burning computers –literally, setting them on fire in the overheated Lucille-, to Sophie and Eliot being on edge – Sophie had words with said ex-assistant over atonal jazz music and Eliot accidentally offended a goon in the middle of a fight; none of them recovered.

Nate had watched Parker growing friendlier as the con collapsed and the team needed comforting, with annoyance but no surprise. He had accepted that Sophie, rather than giving him the cold shoulder, was punishing him through with full-blown teasing warfare, that Eliot was too busy saving Nate’s hat and whole person to change clothes after the show and that Hardison was the most likely to ask him for a raise after the hacking/firefighting stunt he pulled in a van tossed and turned at full throttle by Sophie’s car-chasing skills.

Nate had not anticipated Lucille breaking down in the middle of nowhere -a very hot nowhere-, with no signal, no light, no computer, no one accepting to walk miles in the wee hours to find the piece that had melted, and no cover or pillows whatsoever, at least none that wasn’t smoked. Hardison had used them to smother the fire. Water, food and exhaustion, they had aplenty; desire to chat, less so.

They fought in the dim light dispensed by Hardison’s generator, over everything, from plan I involving a raccoon, to “We have a secret stash of designer’s clothes but no crunchy?”. Eliot lost it when he looked upon the emergency food stash with which he was supposed to put together a midnight dinner. Parker more or less proclaimed herself mastermind of the night and set her mind to get everyone to sleep there, together, huddled.

Because it has been acknowledged Parker has superpowers, she succeeded. The first thing they agreed on since the beginning of the trip was how comfortable Hardison was to sleep on.


End file.
